There have been known knives including those made of ceramics (Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open Publication No. 61-159982), those having a high hardness skin formed at a blade edge by a thermal spray, those having a high hardness skin formed at a blade edge by a PVD (physical vapor deposition) or CVD (chemical vapor deposition), and those made of a stainless steel quenched at a blade edge.